What They Always Feared
by dream0writer7
Summary: Spoiler Alert!  'She couldn't recgonize anything but him. Limp in Hagrid's arms. His beautiful green eyes closed... closed forever just like Fred..Remus and Tonks..she cried tears that she didn't know she had left anymore. '


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: I got this idea from a friend of mine.  
D/H :Spoiler Alert  
Takes place during the end of the 7th book. When Harry is supposedly 'dead'. Then my idea of what happened after the war.

_Update as of 08-15-07: Thanks to reviewers! And people who have added me to their fav author/story lists. It makes me happy! In response to a reviewer. Yes,believe it or not I know that I should start a new paragraph when someone new is speaking. Believe it or not: I passed English and Highschool. It's just the way I write. But since some people said it is difficult to read that way, I've recently changed. Separated the paragraphs, and dialouge. So hopefully, it'll be easier to follow. _

_Also! A few reviewers thought that the ending was un-finished. Question: Who ever said that I was done:smiles: I'll have another chapter up soon, hopefully._

What They Always Feared

She felt someone remove their arm from her shoulder to set on another. Hot tears streamed down her face, as Hermione embraced her. Both crying helplessly. Ginny wasn't aware that there was a battle still raging on in Hogwarts, nor did she care. Her brother...Remus and Tonks...all dead. Nothing much mattered. The sight of her mother and father, pouring tears over their son's body. And Remus and Tonks...what would become of poor Teddy? From the corner of her eye she thought she saw a flicker of Harry dash out of the room. Half of her wanted to follow him, but her legs seemed immobile.

"My Fred! My baby!" a new onslaught of tears poured out from everyone.

She glanced at George,who was slightly blurry in her vision. His 'other half' was now gone, what would happen to their store? Who was going to tease Percy with her and George? She felt herself crawl over to Remus and Tonks. Their seemingly sleeping forms. Both looked so peaceful. What had happened before their deaths to make them look so serene? She touched the now cold hand of Tonks, remembering how funny and full of life she was. And Lupin... who had tried so hard to protect Tonks from himself, in the end he gave in, and both of them became truly happy. She wondered if they would soon realize how fast their lives would leave them? She glared at Percy... he dared show his face here? But he was crying, just as easily as Mum. Ginny sighed, her tears had stopped now. She didn't think she could cry anymore. This war wasn't over yet.

She felt herself rise off of the ground, to look at everyone else. Most, were crying over fallen friends. A cry escaped her again at the sight of Colin Creevey...the fool. Somehow he had come back into the castle to fight. Stupid idiot...she walked along the line of people, fallen on the stone floor of the Great Hall. She put her arms around herself, suddenly cold. It wasn't fair, for all these people to die. Just like that..they were gone. Gone...like... she whipped around just as everyone who heard his voice. Cold..it echoed over the stone walls. She heard another noise as well. A howling, similar to a dog..or a large animal...or..

"Hagrid! Hagrid! He's carrying-!" the voice of some Ravenclaw boy was out-shouted. Voldemort's voice rang loud at them.

"He's dead, he's dead!" a Hufflepuff girl was crying.

She glanced at everyone else, who stood just as frozen. And in one split second, all that changed.A massive rush of people, including herself, shoved and pushed through the crowd to get to the break in the wall, where Voldemort's voice was coming from.

His high, cold, laughter..ringing in her ears. "The 'Chosen One' dead!" The laughter rippled through the Death Eaters as well.

Many people inched back at the sight of Voldemort, while herself, Hermione,Ron, and the rest of her family huddled together.

"No!" Hermione cried, shuddering against Ron who was holding onto her for dear life.

"Harry! Harry!" she couldn't distinguish whose voice was shouting his name.

She couldn't recgonize anything but him. Limp in Hagrid's arms. His beautiful green eyes closed... closed forever just like Fred...Remus and Tonks...she cried tears that she didn't know she had left anymore.

Her mother was holding on firmly to her, "No! No!" Mrs.Weasley was shaking horribly.

Neville pushed through the crowd, and stood beside her in shock. "But..But I don't understand- he said.." Neville didn't continue though.

For some reason, her legs suddenly felt weak, and she found herself hitting the ground. Her mother soon joined her. Ginny couldn't understand what Voldemort nor, did she care. Her lip trembled, but not from grief or fear...but from anger. As it seemed, did everyone else.

Ron yelled,"He beat you!" And that only encouraged everyone else.

Voldemort continued, silencing them again. Enflamed, now.. Ginny didn't really hear a word he said, only that Ron was crying out of sheer anger now. Suddenly, someone shoved roughly past her so quickly she couldn't grab a hold of him.

Many people were shouting, "Neville!"

Just as he raised his wand to curse someone or something... his body was hit with a curse and he landed hard on the ground. Everyone else seemed to freeze at all the wands raised. Voldemort approached him slowly, whispering in his ear.

Neville hissed back with just as much venom. Ginny couldn't understand what was going on until she heard, "Dumbledore's Army!" and she clapped and screamed with everyone else.

The crash broke out the applause, as the Sorting Hat flew down. She screamed as the hat was placed on Neville's head... and it caught fire. Her and others trying to reach him, were met with an invisible barrier. Arrows suddenly attacked the Death Eaters as did a large giant. She pushed through the crowd just as everyone else, who was trying to escape the bellowing giant and Death Eaters, that were running straight toward them.They were hauled into the Great Hall. She wasn't the only one who had whipped out her wand and was hoping to aim a jinx at a Death Eater. Centaurs burst through the remaining wall, and soon after the House-Elves came up from the kitchens with Kreacher in the lead.

Hermione had pulled her arm, as she barely missed a curse flying at her. "Stay close!" Hermione yelled over the noise.

She nodded as both of them began shouting stupefy spells.

Ginny saw a flash of bright blonde hair, and yelled, "Luna!"

With her name being called, Luna rushed over. "Well, this was unexpected, wasn't it?" she added calmly.

A cackle of laughter had them all huddling together, wands raised.

"Impedimenta!" Hermione and Ginny both yelled.

The black haired woman laughed again, her wand deflecting the attack.

"Stupefy" They said, with Luna joining in.

They succeeded in having Bellatrix Lestrange back up. Three against one, wasn't fair.. but this war!

"Can't dodge me forever,pretties!" Bellatrix flung a spell at them, in which both Luna and Ginny were required to duck, while Hermione cast a shield.

"No good!" the shield charm disappeared in a puff of smoke. The three of them began casting spells at different intervals, blocked..every single one of them.

Bellatrix laughed, "Avada Kedavra!" the green jet shot so close to her, her body nearly froze with how close she had come to death.

Hermione had cast another shield spell when her Mum charged Bellatrix, shoving them aside and brandishing her wand. She jumped forward to help her mother, but was only pushed back again.

"Get Back! She is mine!" she shouted, none of the other students dared to get in closer.

"Stupefy!" Ginny yelled to a large, curly-haired Death Eater who was chasing after Seamus and Lavender.

Bellatrix was laughing wildly, just as Mrs.Weasley's curse hit Bellatrix square on the chest. Ginny cheered along with everyone else...except Voldemort. Breath escaped her...he was raising his wand at her mother...her mother..

.."Protego!" someone yelled loudly over the noise.

A powerful shield came from the place in between themselves and Voldemort. The shield cast, all around the Great Hall pushing back Death Eaters. Voldemort looked to the center of the Great Hall as did everyone else...finding..

"Harry James Potter!" her voice echoed loudly off the stone walls. She bounded up the stairs to the boys dormitories, ignoring Ron who was coming down the stairs. Something about 'he needs rest'... oh, he'll need a week's worth after she was done with him. The wood door hit the wall, as she furiously stomped into the room. She quickly scanned the beds, finding all empty but one. The curtains were drawn, and she ripped them apart. Her hands gripped the open curtains as she looked down upon him.

An empty plate sat on his beside table, along with his glasses. She released a slow sigh, before she let her arms fall to her side. A part of her wanted to cry, finding him like this. In such a deep slumber, he hadn't even stirred from her wrath. She looked to the end of his bed, where his feet were. Deciding that she wasn't going to sit there on the bed with him. Ginny sat across from him, on someone else's bed. Probably Ron's, noticing the sheets in disarray. She crossed her legs, ignoring the stinging from a gash on her right thigh. It had been wrapped too tightly by her mother, whom she barely escaped downstairs.

Harry moaned in his sleep, his legs moving, stretching. She didn't know how long she sat there, just watching him sleep. His hair becoming even more un-tidy, as he rolled. Then rolled again. A smile stretched across her face. With a 'pop', Kreacher instantly appeared. She jumped half a foot, nearly hitting her head on the bed. "Kreacher" she hissed, chancing at glance at Harry who was still sleeping.

The house-elf bowed low, "Pardon, Miss...Kreacher only wanted to check on Master Potter..." the house-elf bowed again, loyally. Ginny stared suspisciously at the elf who was known to be...evil. He didn't seem to be faking it.

"Kreacher...erm.. I thought you hated, Harry.. I mean-you're Master." she whispered.

The house-elf shook his head furiously and bowed again.

"Kreacher will follow Master Potter to death! Just as noble Dobby! Master Potter has saved all and is the protector of house-elves alike!"

Ginny could've sworn she saw tears in the little elf's eyes. She was speechless.

"Well..uh..Harry's sleeping.." she said pointing to Harry's sleeping form.

Kreacher stood on his tip-toes to see Harry's face. "Master is asleep..Kreacher will return later...if he should require anything..." he whispered and snapped, disappearing from view again.

Ginny sighed and layed down on the bed, watching him again. The sun flitted across her face, and she closed her eyes against the brightness.She frowned..someone was laughing at her. She opened her eyes, feeling very heavy,

"Morning, sunshine," she heard him murmur.

Ginny gasped loudly, sitting upright, so fast her head spun.

"Harry!" he was leaning over the bed, when she flung her arms around him.

His arms were around her just as tightly.

"Oi!!" this time they didn't tear apart.

She craned her head, to look past Harry's arm at Ron walking into the room followed by Dean and Seamus. Guiltily she slid her hands off of Harry. He took a glance at her, before dropping his hold.

"Brilliant, Harry!" Seamus said clapping him on the back.

Harry smiled. "I thought you were done for sure!" Seamus added.

The smile dropped from his face. Seamus didn't seem to notice. She decided quickly, and came in between them.

"I think Harry needs some more rest," she said putting a hand on Harry.

Seamus backed up,"No problem..we'll talk to you later, Harry!"

Harry didn't even get a good-bye in before they were out the door. Ron turned to look at her.

"Ginny, you know how to clear a room.." She flashed a glare at him.

"Mum's looking for you, she's barking mad.. since... well, last time she was yelling for you.. and then you disappeared.." he said, looking at Harry.

Ginny caught him with a blush she said, "I was checking on him!" Ron grinned, and she wondered for a moment..

"For six hours?" Ron sniggered.

She felt her ears get red. Harry tugged on her arm, and she suddenly forgot about her plan to curse Ron into oblivion.

"Gin..wanna get something to eat?"he whispered as she nodded, not really hearing him.

She was finally aware that Harry was here. And he was looking at her, talking, touching her. It was over. The war was over.. and Harry was here.

End of Chapter 1

A/N: So what'd you think? Kind of ended quick, didn't it? But I'll be writing more. Meanwhile, you should check out my other fanfics. :grins:


End file.
